Conventional magnetic recording media, such as the magnetic recording disks in hard disk drives, typically use a granular ferromagnetic layer, such as a sputter-deposited cobalt-platinum (CoPt) alloy, as the recording medium. Each magnetized domain in the magnetic layer is comprised of many small magnetic grains. The transitions between magnetized domains represent the “bits” of the recorded data. IBM's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,789,598 and 5,523,173 describe this type of conventional rigid magnetic recording disk.
The challenge of producing continuous granular films as magnetic media will grow with the trend toward higher areal storage densities. Reducing the size of the magnetic bits while maintaining a satisfactory signal-to-noise ratio, for example, requires decreasing the size of the grains. Unfortunately, significantly reducing the size of weakly magnetically coupled magnetic grains will make their magnetization unstable at normal operating temperature. To postpone the arrival of this fundamental “superparamagnetic” limit and to avert other difficulties associated with extending continuous granular media, there has been renewed interest in patterned magnetic media.
With patterned media, the continuous granular magnetic film that covers the disk substrate is replaced by an array of spatially separated discrete magnetic regions or islands, each of which serves as a single magnetic bit. The primary approach for producing patterned media has been the use of lithographic processes to selectively deposit or remove magnetic material from a magnetic layer on the substrate so that magnetic regions are isolated from one another and surrounded by areas of nonmagnetic material. Examples of patterned magnetic media made with these types of lithographic processes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,587,223; 5,768,075 and 5,820,769.
From a manufacturing perspective, an undesirable aspect of the process for patterning media that requires the deposition or removal of material is that it requires potentially disruptive processing with the magnetic media in place. Processes required for the effective removal of resists and for the reliable lift-off of fine metal features over large areas can damage the material left behind and therefore lower production yields. Also, these processes must leave a surface that is clean enough so that the magnetic read/write head supported on the air-bearing slider of the disk drive can fly over the disk surface at very low flying heights, typically below 30 nanometers (nm).
An ion-irradiation patterning technique that avoids the selective deposition or removal of magnetic material, but uses a special type of perpendicular magnetic recording media, is described by Chappert et al, in “Planar patterned magnetic media obtained by ion irradiation”, Science, Vol. 280, Jun. 19, 1998, pp. 1919-1922. In this technique Pt—Co—Pt multilayer sandwiches which exhibit perpendicular magnetocrystalline anisotropy are irradiated with ions through a lithographically patterned mask. The ions mix the Co and Pt atoms at the layer interfaces and reorient the easy axis of magnetization to be in-plane so that the irradiated regions no longer have perpendicular magnetocrytalline anisotropy.
IBM's application Ser. No. 09/350,803, filed Jul. 9, 1999, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,364, describes an ion-irradiated patterned disk that uses a continuous magnetic film of a chemically-ordered Co (or Fe) and Pt (or Pd) alloy with a tetragonal crystalline structure. The ions cause disordering in the film and produce regions in the film that are low coercivity or magnetically “soft” and have no magnetocrystalline anisotropy.
A potential disadvantage of the Chappert et al. and IBM ion-irradiated patterned disks is that the regions separating the discrete magnetic regions from one another are not completely nonmagnetic, but sill have some magnetic properties. Thus the magnetoresistive read head in the disk drive will detect noise and/or some type of signal from these regions. In addition, these ion irradiation techniques require the use of a mask that is difficult to fabricate because the holes in the mask are used to generate corresponding nonmagnetic regions on the disk, whereas it is desirable to use a mask that has the same hole pattern as the resulting magnetic bits on the disk.
What is needed is a patterned magnetic recording disk that has discrete magnetic regions separated by completely nonmagnetic regions so that only the magnetic regions contribute to the read signal, and that is made by a patterning technique where the mask pattern of holes matches the pattern of discrete magnetic regions of the disk.